You own a piece of my heart
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: An argument concerning Sherlock's lack of sensitivity towards Joan's friend leads to an unexpected an/Sherlock. Fluff. I suck at summaries! R/R. Minor spoilers of 2x11.


_**A/N**_: One thing you should know about this fic; it was inspired by last night's episode, there's one tiny dialogue mentioned BUT its not really spoilery unless you haven't watched the last two episdes. Another thing you should know about this; it contains a huge amount of fluff, or maybe not HUGE but this is very fluffy, this is the fluffiest of the fluffies LOL just kidding but it is fluffy and very romantic.

Also BIG hugs to my dearest friend **EuphoriaLily **she's the best and I love her!

ps: this is short. I'm sorry.

**A/N2: I got this review yesterday from the same person, I know it was the same person though it was written as guest, who told me the fic would have been good it wasn't because I used the word "retard" well it was not intended to offend anyone, I would never offend anyone at all. And it bothers me anyone would think so. SO! I decided to change the phrase and rewrite it so this reviewer would stop saying I offended someone...there. change it.**

* * *

One of the things that Joan hated the most about Sherlock is that he never listened. He didn't want to be proven wrong and she got that, he didn't want to betold off either. But most of all he didn't like to be told what to do or to be told he was most definitely doing things the wrong way.

One of the most recent examples was the accident that was caused by him being rude and reckless, which caused a great man like detective Bell to be shot. It took Sherlock a great deal of time to accept he had done something wrong, but it took him longer to apologize

Now, when Joan thought he had finally understood the repercussions of his actions, he wanted to completely ignore a woman's suffering for the sake of one case. Just like it had happened with Bell. This time Joan could and would stop him.

"You still don't understand the consequences your words have on people's lives." Joan told him.

"Did what happened to Marcus had any effect on you at all?"

He stared at her with wide eyes but in silence. Even if he hadn't said a word she knew her words had hit him pretty hard.

"A woman is about to get hurt, and even though she matters only to me, you could at least worry about what might happen to her." Joan continued.

"There's a murderer on the loose." Sherlock responded. "If we want to do our job and do it well sometimes sacrifices had to be made, like for example your friend's anonymity."

"And also her life…" Joan spoke. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yes, and quite frankly I don't care." Sherlock snapped. "I want to stop a murderer from killing innocent people in the most atrocious way. That is all that matters."

Joan stared at him for a brief second, disappointed at how cold he was and how insensitive he could be towards other people's lives.

"I can only imagine what your reaction would be if something were to happen to me." Joan told him. He watched her with confusion, a small frown adorned his face. "Would you be just as cold and heartless as you're being right now? Would you pretend nothing that you say or do has consequences in my life, just like it happened with Marcus?"

"There's a huge difference between you and Bell." Sherlock responded quickly.

"What difference?" Joan questioned him. "We're both your friends, we both work with you. The only thing different is that I live with you."

"Yes, there is…" Sherlock whispered. Joan found it strange that he refused to look at her as he spoke.

"Well enlighten me." Joan asked him. "And don't give me the _'you're a woman and he's a man_' crap because…"

"I love you and not him." Sherlock interrupted her. "Which is why I would never let anything happen to you. I will protect you with my life if I have to."

Joan's eyes watered immediately after she heard his last words. Nothing in his face told her he was lying, or only saying those things to stop their argument. He was being completely honest and she still couldn't believe it.

"What did you just say?" she asked him in a whisper, taking careful steps towards him as she spoke. He didn't move, didn't flinch. He just blinked rapidly and shifted uncomfortably on his spot.

"I said I would protect you with my life." he told her, ignoring her real question.

"Before that. You said…you said you loved me." Joan spoke. It wasn't a question, it wasn't a statement either, it was a fact. A fact she was beginning to process slowly.

"I…" he swallowed and then blinked. Joan waited and waited, she didn't care how long she would have to, she just wanted to hear him say it again. "I said…yes. Yes. I said I love you. I did."

"Oh my god…"

"And that's the big difference between my care for detective Bell and you. Though he matters, you own a piece of my heart and my soul I wouldn't give to anyone. Ever." he told her. "So, yeah, maybe I'm a bit cold but…"

"Can you say it again?" Joan asked him. He walked a few steps towards her, his hand slowly reaching for her arm, caressed her softly. She had no idea for how she had longed to be touched so tenderly until she felt the warmth of his hand.

"I love you." he whispered. She smiled widely and immediately received a smile in return. "I'm sort of not very good when it comes to romance, but I do think this is the part where you say 'I love you too', is it not?"

She giggled.

"I thought it was obvious."

"Either way I want to hear it."

"I love you." she responded quickly. Now it was Sherlock's turn to smile. "Now I'm also not very good when it comes to romance but I do believe this is the part where you kiss me, right?"

"Yes, it is." he spoke; his head moved slowly towards her and stopped midway, his lips barely touching hers. "May I?"

"Are you asking me if you can kiss me?" Joan questioned him.

"I don't want you to think I'm rude…"

"Sherlock, just shut up and kiss me."

"Right."

He didn't need to be told twice.

**The end!**

**told you it was short. **


End file.
